


Goodbye

by efrondeur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just needed to hear his voice one last time. He needed tell him he loved him. He needed to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a prompt and felt the need to write it, turned out to be sadder than I meant it to be.

Qrow’s aura had run out; the Ursa pack got the best of him. He had killed all but one when a swipe of claws used the rest of his aura. Without his safety net, Qrow needed to end this battle, quickly.

 

The last Ursa charged Qrow, and he jumped out of the way, turning his scythe towards the creature. With one large sweep, he decapitated it. The Ursa burst into a cloud of dust.

 

Qrow dropped his scythe, too drained to carry it any longer. It was only when Qrow put his hands on his hips, doubling over in an attempt to catch his breath, that he finally noticed the sharp pain across his stomach. He looked down, and saw large gashes streaming blood. When had that happened?

 

Qrow limped over to a large maple tree, holding his stomach. He sat down, leaning back against the tree, and attempted to focus on the feeling of the bark against his back.

 

_Perfect time to be in the middle of fucking nowhere._ He grabbed his scroll out of his pocket, pressing the emergency medical care call button.

 

“Vale Hospital, what is your emergency?” the operator asked.

 

“I was attacked by Grimm, I, ah, I have 3 large gashes across my abdomen,” Qrow stuttered out. Each breath he took was agony.

 

“Stay on the line while I track your location,” she said, voice calm. “Got it, the plane will be there in… oh. Um, at your location, the plane can only get there in 25 minutes,” she explained.

 

_She doesn’t think I’ll live._ “Ok. Thank you.” He hung up, not caring if he was supposed to stay in the call. He had a different call to make.

 

He dialed the number. The phone rang four times before a gruff, sleep-filled voice answered. “Hello?”

 

“Hey, Jimmy,” Qrow said, attempting to hide the pain in his voice.

 

“Qrow? Why are you calling me right now? It’s almost 3am.” _Right, Jim was in Vacuo._

 

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” Qrow groaned a little, the pain in his stomach peaked, and then slightly dissipated.

 

“Are you okay? You sound… off. Did something go wrong on your mission?” James sounded concerned.

 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Qrow wasn’t exactly _lying_ , but he didn’t want to hear James cry, not now. He just needed to hear his voice one last time. He needed tell him he loved him. He needed to say goodbye. “How did the meeting with the council go?” he asked, changing the topic.

 

“Actually, very well, all things considered. I might be able to push the new paladins out before the next Vytal Festival,” James answered, not seeming to notice the waver in Qrow’s voice.

 

“That’s amazing, how did you manage that?” Qrow bit back another groan, and wrapped his free arm around his waist.

 

“The council agreed that security should be amped up for the Festival, so they were very happy with the features of the new model.” Qrow could hear the smile in James’ voice. “We should celebrate when you get back.”

 

Qrow’s heart twisted in his chest. He would never see James again. He would never see his smile, or the way his eyes lit up when he saw Qrow. The wound hurt, but his realizations were _unbearable_.

 

“Yeah, we should do that,” Qrow’s voice cracked, he was close to tears.

 

“Qrow, are you sure you’re okay?” James was worried.

 

“Yeah, Jim, just, uh... just excited to get to see you.”

 

“I’ll be back in Vale tomorrow. Get home as quickly as you can, I miss you,” James said, voice soft.

 

“I miss you too. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, my Qrow.” Qrow was crying now.

 

“I’m serious James, I love you. I love you so much,” Qrow choked out.

 

“What did I do to deserve you?” James asked, affection clear in his voice.

 

“You want a list?”

 

James laughed. “I expect one when you come home.”

 

“Will do.”

 

“Goodnight Qrow, I’ll see you soon.”

 

Qrow sighed. “Goodbye Jim.”

 

Qrow hung up. He was crying, but at least he got to talk to James one last time. At least he got to say goodbye. Qrow slumped down against the tree, too fatigued to hold himself up.

 

As he waited for the medics, his vision started to fade. He closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

James set his scroll back down on the nightstand of the inn. He laid back down smiling, and brought his arm up to cover his eyes. He missed Qrow. He tried to convince Qrow to come with him to Vacuo, hoping to propose to him in front of the fountain in the heart of the city. They first met at that fountain and he had bought the perfect ring, but Qrow felt like it was his duty to clear the Ursa out of a forest outside of Vale after hearing a little girl had died in there.

 

However, after that phone call, James decided that he would propose the next time he saw Qrow.

 

He went back to sleep, eager to get back to Vale in the morning.

 

* * *

 

As he stepped off the ship he was greeted by Glynda, her face solemn.

 

“Glynda? Is something wrong?” he asked, frowning.

 

“I-I…,” she sighed. “There’s something you should see.” She turned, motioning for him to follow.

 

“Did something happen?” He quickly caught up to her.

 

“...Yes,” she said. She refused to meet his eyes.

 

“What?” His voice was riddled with worry. Glynda was always calm, confident, stoic, but now she would barely even turn his way, keeping her eyes on the pavement in front of them as they walked. Something was _very_ wrong.

 

“I think-I think you need to see for yourself.”

 

She lead him to the hospital and into the elevator, clicking the button reading ‘Basement: Morgue.’

 

He stared at her, eyes wide. “Glynda _what happened_?” But she stayed silent, looking down, fiddling with her hands.

 

When the door dinged open, Glynda sighed, body sagging, and led him down into the room.

 

There were a couple of bodies lying on cold metal beds, covered by a thin sheet everywhere except for their heads.

 

A single tear fell down Glynda’s face. “I’m so sorry James,” she said, voice barely above a whisper.

 

James frowned at her, confused. Then his eyes widened, and he looked at the bodies laying out in front of him, immediately recognizing a tuffet of black hair.

 

He ran over to the body, hoping against all hope that it wasn’t who he thought it was.

 

It was.

 

“Qrow!” he cried out, tears instantly distorting his vision. He grabbed the smaller man’s face with his hands, “Qrow,” he whispered, “my Qrow.”

 

His body felt like ice. James was sobbing. _This isn’t real. This is a dream. This is some sick joke. Qrow is home. Qrow is safe. Qrow is alive._

 

He gently put Qrow’s head down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. _This can’t be real._

 

He leaned over Qrow. Tears streamed down his face, landing on the sheet. Glynda put a hand on his shoulder squeezing.

 

“They said that they found him with his scroll sitting next to him, he had been dead for a couple minutes already. They tried to revive him, but he lost too much blood.” James turned to her, she was crying too. “I am _so sorry_ , James.”

 

James looked back down at Qrow, and pulled the black box from his pants pocket. He opened it, took out the ring, pulled back the sheet just enough to grab Qrow’s left hand, and slipped the silver ring with one large ruby in the center onto his ring finger.

 

Glynda didn’t question it. He would’ve said yes, anyone who spent a second around the two knew that.

 

James hung his head, and turned to Glynda, who offered her arms. James hugged her, slumping into her arms when she gripped him tightly. The two held each other for a long time, both crying. Glynda lost her best friend. James lost his best friend and lover.

 

_This isn’t happening. I’m going to wake up next to him, and he’s going to hold me while I cry._

  
It wasn’t a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.
> 
> Prompt was: Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out. 
> 
> Comments and critiques welcome!
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://qrowisbae.tumblr.com)


End file.
